


Carter Pitches to the new Fox/Disney Executives

by CultureisDarkBeer



Category: The X-Files
Genre: The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultureisDarkBeer/pseuds/CultureisDarkBeer
Summary: Due to the demand from fans, the new executives at Fox have called in Chris Carter to make a presentation and discuss the future of the X-Files Franchise.





	Carter Pitches to the new Fox/Disney Executives

Exec: Mr. Carter. You’re here to present the future of the X-Files franchise. What do you have for us today?

 

Carter:  I was thinking the next stage in the X-Files should be around the Kennedy assassination.

 

Young Exec: Kennedy Holmes was assassinated?

 

Carter: The conspiracy around John F. Kennedy and the Kennedy family.

[The execs exchange looks and shake their head.]

 

Exec: I’m not sure they’ll be much interest. What else do you have?

 

Carter: We could go back to the origins of The Project. Have a series around Bill Mulder and the original Syndicate.

 

Exec: That might spark ratings. You would uncover answers from the original run of the X-Files? Bring light to the mysteries behind Samantha Mulder, black oil, the spaceships, the incubating aliens?

 

Carter: Well no. Mostly scenes with powerful men in rooms vaguely arguing, but we’ll include some incredible cinematography.

 

Exec: What about a continuation of The Revival?

 

Carter: William/Jackson could search for the truth of his origins.

 

Exec: The show would be centered around the aliens.

 

Carter: No, abortion clinics. CSM would be resurrected of course..

 

Exec: CSM is beginning to troll like Michael Myers in Halloween.

 

Carter: Right but instead of chasing Jamie Lee Curtis threatening to kill her he’s running around with a syringe attempting medical rape. It will be terrifying.

 

Exec: Wasn’t that actor who played William/Jackson in the latest installment of Halloween?

 

Carter: Yes, he died in it. killed by Myers.

 

Exec: Good. Let’s keep him that way.

 

Carter: There’s the new baby. They could continue their father’s work..

 

Exec: What about Mulder and Scully?

 

Carter: Mulder would make appearances..

 

Exec: Scully?

 

Carter: She would have died during childbirth..

 

Execs: No

 

Carter: Abducted by aliens?

 

Execs: No

 

Carter: Taken by the new Syndicate?

 

Execs: No

 

Carter: Tortured by Pur..

 

Execs: No

 

Carter: What if she returns to the hospital, but her and Mulder are separated and don’t talk much.

 

Exec: She could be continuing her work at the hospital, but they would be married, not separated.

 

Carter: No. Mulder and Scully never marry, they’re platonic.

 

Exec: You had them have sex last season.

 

Carter: Yes, but it was platonic sex.

 

Execs: Would you be interested in directing an installment of Star Wars?

 

[A knock came at the door and a short young man entered]: Netflix is here sir

Exec: Send them in. [Exec addresses Carter]: Mr. Carter we’ve decided to go in another direction.

 

[Vince Gilligan enters cheerfully embracing Carter. Carter backs off in terror]: No, he’ll satisfy the shippers. Please no.

 

Exec to the young man: Bring her in

 

[On a hand truck dolly they wheel in Gillian Anderson in a straight jacket with secured straps. They carefully set her on her feet.]

 

G smiles at Carter and speaks to him in received pronunciation:  

“Good-bye Carter. Will you let me know if ever the lambs stop screaming?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking the X-Files ride at Disney should be a cross between the haunted mansion, men in black, avatar, and a working tower of terror. At the end of the ride Mulder and Scully are sitting next to you hitching a ride home.


End file.
